So near, yet so far away
by skyvoltage
Summary: Hibari never thought he would get jealous. Over Chrome? No way. - Hibari and Chrome, other minor pairings mentioned. Lemon. -PAUSED-
1. Our fire started

This is my first attempt at fan fiction.  
Please do not mind my bad storyline or anything.  
I welcome reviews!

I do not own anything.  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. (:

* * *

Hibari looked across the room at the two Mist guardians in a dance. They were dancing to a slow song playing from the speakers, and were staring at each other, without any hugs or kisses, no intimate touches, nothing.  
However, just looking at them, you'd feel like looking away, as if you are intruding on two intimate lovers. They were in their own world, and nothing else mattered except the two of them.  
_"It doesn't matter. I don't matter."_ He muttered to himself. Stopping a passing waitress, he grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it.

_Was he jealous? Maybe_. He could feel a burning feeling in his eye, and the urge to stab Mukuro in the head.

Glancing at Chrome, he realized she was wearing a see-through looking dress. She had pretty long, wavy hair, with light makeup.  
When Hibari saw her, it was as if he was seeing the Ten Years Later Chrome, and a fire lit beneath his groin. Blinking, he saw Mukuro in a matching blue suit, the exact same color of their eyes. Chrome's long lashes were in half mast, and their body moved along with the music…

He wanted her. Badly. **It was lust.**

_"I will bite her to death, bit by bit." _Hibari silently thought to himself, _"When I get her in my hands."_ Jealous flared and burned in his chest, as he witnessed Mukuro, pulling Chrome closer into their embrace.

_He needed to get out of there, as fast as possible._  
Taking a last glance at them, Hibari turned, taking long, big strides to his room.

* * *

As he looked into her eyes, Mukuro could feel himself relaxing. It felt like she had created an illusion around him, like no other could, and it was a warm glow, emanating from them. Wrapping an arm around her thin, slender frame, he breathed in her scent, rousing a soft sigh from her. The breath could be felt against his chest, as she laid her head against his chest.

He could feel her body heat through her thin, blue dress. Actually, he didn't care. Not the dress. The girl. Her eyes belonged to him, too. Her beautiful violet – blue eyes. They were filled with lust and love for him, the previous night.

Heat slid from her small back, which he touched, to his groin.

She was making him want her again. No, needing her, as he reacted to her touch against his butt.

A smirk grew on his face as she tried to pull away from him. Her pretty face was red, heated. He was thinking about their previous moment together, like he was. Looking down at him, she flushed a deeper red. _How cute_, He thought.

* * *

Chrome _liked_ Mukuro – sama. Obviously she did. Just a minute ago, when they were staring into each other's eyes, it was really just him and him _alone._ When he pulled her close, she snuggled closer, as if afraid that moment would break. But it seems that Mukuro – sama had wanted more than an embrace. She felt it. Heat had warmed her face then, as she remembered with perfect clarity the previous loved being with him, especially when he smirked, and looked at her, making her knees turn gooey.

Unable to stand it any longer, Mukuro pulled Chrome, and lifted her head towards his, closing the gap between their lips, with no hesitation.

Tsuna was in disbelief. Did he just see longing in Kyoya Hibari's grey, cold, eyes? Taking a look at his Mist guardians, he could feel their love reaching him. He shook his head, clearing away the impossible thoughts. He decided that Hibari _couldn't be jealous._


	2. Desire

I do not own anything. Heehee.  
My inspirations come from a tv show.  
Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate and welcome them.

Thanks to:  
**P3achi3** THANKS FOR FAVOURITING THE STORY. sorry your previous reply to my reviews to one of your story wasn't replied :D will reply asap! heehee. AND YES I AM IN FULL SUPPORT OF HICHROME PAIRINGGGG!.

**Merisela** Thank you for FAVOURITING THE STORY! :D i hope you will continue liking the story! i'll try my hardest not to disappoint you! (:

Thank you** friends0322, P3achi3, Merisela**

Sorry i know it's lousy paragraphing. ):**  
**

Okay now, does anyone have any objections against weddings. :D I was thinking it'd be too long if i added a wedding to chapters.

Oh, and well. do y'all wanna read lemon?

* * *

Mukuro couldn't stand it. The heat from her body was enough to make him go crazy. He** was** lusting after her again. Grabbing her hands, he shoved his way through the crowds of people, dragging her up to his room. Chrome struggled to keep up with him. As they climbed up the stairs, Mukuro thought," _Wouldn't it be faster, if I carried her?_" Without a second thought, he grasped her small bodice, pulling her up in his arms. She gasped, causing a small** twang** in his heart. Carrying her, he felt a glow in his heart, as if she were his bride. _"Which she would be. Always. My forever."_ Feeling a cool touch to his cheeks, he stopped in his steps.

He looked down at Chrome in his arms.

_"Mukuro-sama, why are you in such a hurry?"_ Her violet eyes flashed at him, confusion obvious in her eyes. Chrome's plush lips jutted out, as if in a pout.

_"My dear Chrome..."_ Looking at her, tender flames seemed to have burned in his irises. He wondered how she could be so oblivious. **_"I want you."_**

Flinging open his room door, Mukuro threw her on his bed, pulling off his tie. Staring at her, lying on his bed, with all vulnerability showing at him, he threw his tie to the ground, working his way through her clothes. *Lemon!* Mukuro pulled off his pants, easing his burden. Plunging himself inside Chrome, he held her neck, pulling her body to his. Arching against him, she finally reached her climax, clenching around him. Chrome's heart thudded in her chest, as he slowed down, pulling off the rest of her clothes, showing her pale, milky skin, and the rest of her assets. He untied her eye patch, kissing her wounded eye. His hands moved to her bra, and pulled the string attaching it together. Chrome smiled, a sight of shyness. Hugging him, he laid his head on her breasts. With him still in her, he brushed her hair, untangling all her curls. Her skin rubbed against his, re-igniting his desire. He withdrew, moaning. She clenched her teeth, not willing to let her pain, and pleasure, release from her mouth, well aware that Mukuro-sama could do anything he wanted.

Her tears, however, flowed freely from her eyes, pain stinging. Mukuro kissed her tears, wiping them off with his cold, cold lips.

_"Sorry."_ He whispered.

* * *

Chrome ran up the steps, fighting to keep up with his furious speed. Confusion flashed through with understanding. _She seemed to understand...a little._ Thinking, as she was being pulled up the stairs, she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. A cold arm around her waist, with cold hands pressing on her side, she gasped, shocked. The cold and the unexpected lifting made her unexpectedly let out a sound of surprise, for it _was_ surprising. Mukuro-sama's face seemed closer, lovelier than usual. Unconsciously, she lifted her fingers, touching his cheeks, cheeks close enough for her to be touched. Cool enough for to caress. His lips so close...

Her confusion spoke through her lips, as she question his rush.

_"Mukuro-sama, why are you in such a hurry?" _Her brain was in a mist._ The mist she so often used..._

_"My dear Chrome...I want you." _Mukuro-sama replied. Her dream seemed to come true, for she so often bathed in such illusions.

_Was I dreaming? I think not. Ah. I want you too, Mukuro-sama. I...love you.  
_

She was snapped out of her day-dream, when she was dumped on his bed. Both watching with hungry eyes, him taking off his tie, her watching him take off his tie, their desire obvious in the air. Mukuro-sama had always gotten what he wanted. Be it her body, or her mind. _  
_

_He...never cared about what **she** wanted, he only took what he wanted from her. _

Wait. why was she thinking that. _Should she be happy that he wanted her? Whether she hurt or not, he didn't care, did he? _Her emotions fought, both happiness and curiosity fighting. Her clothes were pulled off without her consent. He was also taking off _his_ clothes.

_Ah_, arching against him, her heart thudded involuntarily. Her body was lifted against his.

She did enjoy the pleasure he so enjoyed giving her, she enjoyed receiving, she enjoyed it, but it wasn't. It wasn't all she wanted. The rest of her clothes were shed, and her eye patch was taken off. Her ugly scar was shown, but Mukuro-sama actually tenderly kissed it, as if he loved her. _As if he loved her..._

Chrome felt the pressure on her chest being eased, as he untied her bra. Smiling coyly, she lifted her arms, hugging him, pulling him in an embrace. Mukuro-sama's silk hair brushed against her breasts, her nipples hardening, as he nestled his head against them. His hand moved through her hair, touching her back..._caressing?_ She moved, confused, accidentally rubbing her skin against his. It seemed to have made him want her again.

She never knew what drove him crazy.

But it hurt. _She couldn't let Mukuro-sama know it hurt. _The best time to hide her thoughts, was when he was pre-occupied. Which was..well, usually when they had sex.  
Her vision blurred, tears sliding...

* * *

Pulling Chrome close to him, Mukuro pressed his now-sweaty skin against hers. She had fallen asleep after they did it again.

_"I must have tired her out."_ He thought, a sudden guilt pulsed through him. But truth to be told, he had not thought of it when he was consumed by the thought of_...gobbling_ her. Putting his arms across her waist, he fit his body into hers, and fell deep asleep, manipulating his illusions,_ so that he'd dream of her... _


	3. Passion

Sorry i know i took kinda long. ):  
I shall try weekly okay?  
These few days because my mom didn't let me use the computer and i was sick. ):

Uh. Hibari WILL appear in the later chapters. :D

Once again, thank you for reviews! (:

Thanks to : Kotteiru Sakura, Sora Yuuki Uchilen, P3achi3, Merisela, Ayumi Ren Naoe Shizuka

P3achi3 :D There're two couples in this story. At the beginning, it will be Mukuro and Chrome, then later it will be Hibari and Chrome! Later it will be Hibari and Chrome (: Sorry if it's confusing! ): HAHA. there'll be Hibari later!  
Also, previously i did review one of your stories Reunion right, (: I don't have any specific requests. :D Hee. Just like, well, Gokudera and Haru! \y/ thanks. :D

Merisela THANK YOU THANK YOU :D

Ayumi Ren Naoe Shizuka HAHA. Yessh. I think I got the gist of those stories and thus i wrote mine like it too ): THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS STORY.

**The next morning**

Chrome awoke to Mukuro touching her back, sending flashes of heat throughout her body. He smiled, _Mukuro __**smiled **__at her, _causing her to blush, as they were both unclothed. Pain was stinging near her thigh, as she glanced down at the bedsheets in dismay. They were blood-stained, and a blanket was half-heartedly covered over them, half of which could be seen.

His glance...

Mukuro smiled, for he so loved her, whether she was sleeping, eating, or in throes of passion. However, he was sent away to a job, _with M.M_, for the Tenth. (Yes. Sorry. With M.M) He got up, naked, making his way to the bathroom. He needed to get changed. _"My dear Chrome, I'm going to be sent away on a mission, by that stupid boy."_ He said, as he heard her walk into the bathroom. Smirking when he felt her arm around his shoulders, Mukuro looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection.

He admired the way her shoulders curved, from the top, to the bottom, and the way her hair swayed as she laid her head on him.

Thinking back to the night before, he realised that he did nothing to protect them. They didn't have safe lovemaking. _Though he didn't mind impregnating her._

_"Alright now, I have to go, and I need to prepare before I leave."_ Mukuro kissed Chrome's forehead, staring into her untainted eyes. As she walked out, he did not bother to shut the bathroom door, preferring to leave it open.

He smiled as he heard her soft sigh.

* * *

Chrome moved out from the bathroom, well aware of her bareness. She pulled a towel from the cupboard, as she went round to pick up the discarded clothes lying messily on the ground. Her cheeks seemed to have flamed, while she remembered Mukuro the night before.

_Did Mukuro love her now?_

His obvious passion was a source of hope, as she chose a new outfit for her Mukuro-sama. It was a normal dressing. The kind you never got to see Mukuro in. A normal jeans, well fitted to his body, and a buttoned up shirt. She also picked out her clothes, matching identically to his, was jeans, and a sleeveless shirt.

The sounds coming from the shower, as Mukuro hummed a song, was like heaven to Chrome. It was like they were married, and she was helping him prepare before he went to work.

Sitting down on the bed, she focused, as _her surroundings swirled..._  
_  
The hotel settings was changed into a more homely settings, with a big brown cupboard, an old, classic type of television,  
The cold wooden table of the hotel was changed, to a cluttered, wooden desk of a hardworking male. _Even though it was not like Mukuro did paperwork, it looked...homely._ There were photographs of them in many frames, placed all over the room, with a boy. The boy she had seen in her dreams before, when she had dreamt of the family Mukuro and she would build. He had dark, long hair, as Mukuro has, with the same different coloured eyes. He also had the same smile Mukuro-sama had, the one that would make her feel dreamy.  
Smiling, Chrome was satisfied. Turning her head towards the direction of her love, the setting slipped, and changed.  
The metallic of the toilet door changed into a homely wooden door, and the unfamiliar wallpaper changed into shades of black and blue. The curtains and the floor mat were also changed to match the wallpaper, for Mukuro, she knew, loved those colours.  
The bed, she turned into one she saw at The Boss's mother's house, which was homely, and looked well slept in.  
The part she loved most, was the photograph of him, and her, in a wedding outfit, hung above their bed.  
_**He looked stunning.**

Turning her head, as she heard the bathroom door click open, the male of her dreams entered her illusion, smiling widely. He was very happy.

_

* * *

_As he dried his hair, Mukuro stepped out of the bathroom, into a completely unfamiliar environment. He knew it was an illusion, however. Looking at Chrome, he smiled. She had changed the hotel room into a homely room, it seemed. It was her dream house._ A dream which had him in it. Their future, maybe. _  
He saw a young boy, with striking resemblance to himself, in the created photographs. His heart beat steadily in his chest, as he saw their wedding photo. All the changes.  
Then, he turned, and looked at his wife, sitting on the bed quietly, as if unsure of her actions.  
She looked like a small kid at wrong, scared if she had displeased him, waiting for punishment.

He stared into her eyes, quiet.

She was waiting for his verdict.

* * *

Mukuro walked over to her, sitting beside her. Placing a cool, cold hand to her cheek, she could smell the fresh scent of his bath soap wafting towards her. She was afraid to move, for Mukuro was unfathomable. Unexpected, he placed a cool, soft kiss to her cheeks.

_"Thank you. I would love to have all these with you."_

Warmth spread through her, and her hands, which was holding onto her towel, shyly reached over to Mukuro, embracing him.  
_  
She felt happy. Though her heart was beating steadily, there was no __**zing**__ to her blood. There was no...love?_  
_  
Shaking off her weird feelings (and thoughts), she carefully laid her head on the curve between his neck and his shoulders, she sighed, a sound soft, and filled with satisfactory._ It was like hearing a cat meow, actually.

* * *

Tsuna was done worrying about his Mist guardians. WHO DID THEY THINK THEY WERE? They had made him worry so much ever since they disappeared from the Annual Vongola Ball, he was about to give chase to them when Reborn, his tutor, an Acrobaleno, stopped him.

_"Dame-Tsuna, can't you see why they left?" _Reborn had delivered a kick to his knee then, and then left to talk to Dino, another one of his students, and the boss of an ally family. Cringing, he saw Kyoko head towards him, with Haru and Gokudera.  
It was unexpected, Haru being with Gokudera. It seemed that she had began to like him (though nobody knew, since they argued ever so often) from the Future, and Gokudera, well, expressed his feelings for her in his own, thwarted manner. They had then began to date, in secret. The truth came out, though, when Haru told Kyoko, and Kyoko told it to Tsuna.  
He then realised that Haru have not spoken to him in weeks, and he saw less of his Storm guardian. Witnessing them together, he finally had the courage to ask Kyoko, which, to his surprise, was happy that Tsuna asked.

Once again, thank you for all reviews and upcoming reviews (hopefully!) my head's spinning right now so I didn't do much editting ): If there's anything wrong at all, please leave a review to alert me so I can correct it and write it better for y'all! THANK YOU :D


End file.
